FRIO DE INVIERNO
by peeveshp
Summary: Era la víspera de Navidad, la noche había caído sobre Londres y en una de sus calles, bajo la tenue luz de un farol, una chica con ropas humildes y mirada triste, intentaba vender un par de Nochebuenas.


Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**FRÍO DE INVIERNO**

_"La esperanza es el único bien común a todos los hombres, _

_los que todo lo han perdido, la poseen aún". _

_Tales de Mileto_

Era la víspera de Navidad, la noche había caído sobre Londres y en una de sus calles, bajo la tenue luz de un farol, una chica con ropas humildes y mirada triste, intentaba vender un par de Nochebuenas. Su nombre era Hermione Granger, tenía quince años, era huérfana de madre y vivía en una de las zonas más alejadas y pobres de la ciudad, con un padre alcohólico, que la obligaba a trabajar vendiendo flores.

-¡Una Nochebuena! – decía Hermione a la gente que pasaba-. ¡Lleve una Nochebuena a casa!

No había vendido absolutamente nada. Nadie la mirada, todo el mundo iba de prisa con su mente ocupada en los regalos y en la cena de Navidad.

Hermione estaba cansada y débil, pues no había probado bocado desde el día anterior, su padre la había castigado dejándola sin cenar porque había vendido muy poco y el dinero que llevó a casa, solamente alcanzó para una botella de alcohol.

-Por favor, cómprenme una Nochebuena –pidió Hermione a un par de señores que iban pasando.

Ellos la barrieron con la mirada y siguieron su camino murmurando algo entre risas. Hermione ignoraba cuan bonita era.

Comenzó a nevar, los copos de nieve fueron cayendo cada vez más espesos hasta convertirse en una verdadera tormenta de nieve. Inútilmente, Hermione intentó protegerse y pronto su ropa quedó empapada. Quería ir a casa, por lo menos allí tenía un techo donde cobijarse, pero en cuanto su padre la viera llegar sin dinero, se enojaría mucho con ella.

-¡Una Nochebuena! –pregonó desesperada.

La gente pasaba intentando cubrirse de la nieve, nadie se detenía para mirarla. La tormenta no cesó y la nieve cayó con tal fuerza que golpeó sus Nochebuenas, arrancando las flores de sus tallos y destruyendo sus pétalos rojos.

Hermione lloró, claras perlas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron sobre la nieve. Con profunda tristeza, la chica tiró en un bote de basura sus flores desechas y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, sabiendo que su padre la castigaría en cuanto la viera llegar, porque ya no tenía más Flores de Navidad que vender, ni forma alguna de conseguir dinero.

Hermione caminó abriéndose paso entre la fría nieve, sentía los pies congelados y su casa aún estaba muy lejos. El viento helado golpeaba su cara y su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil. Sin querer cayó al piso, totalmente exhausta, quiso ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas la habían abandonado y su cuerpo estaba congelado. Su corazón no daba para más, rendida cerró los ojos y recordó la sonrisa de su madre, quizás dentro de muy poco tiempo se encontraría con ella.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en la fría calle, sino en un lugar nuevo y totalmente desconocido. Estaba en la cálida sala de una lujosa residencia, se encontraba recostada en un sillón de piel y cobijada con un suave edredón de seda. Enfrente había una chimenea decorada con Nochebuenas y a un costado estaba un hermoso árbol de Navidad, lleno de esferas y luces.

-¡Vaya, por fin despiertas!

Hermione giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con un hombre joven de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos verdes, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que ella hubiese visto en toda su vida.

-Te encontré ayer en la noche y me permití traerte a casa -dijo él-. Lo siento, no sabía tu nombre, ni a dónde llevarte.

-Gracias por ayudarme –dijo ella dedicándole una mirada dulce que irrumpió en el alma del hombre sin pedir permiso alguno.

Él se acercó y puso su mano sobre su frente.

-¡Ya no tienes fiebre! –dijo él, regalándome una nueva sonrisa-. Me alegro porque anoche me preocupé mucho por ti.

Ella intentó sonreír, su madre alguna vez le había dicho que los ángeles existían.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter –dijo él, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de ella.

Hermione tomó su mano y al hacerlo se estremeció ante el tibio contacto, nunca antes había sentido algo así.

-¿No vas a decirme tu nombre? -preguntó el ojiverde.

-Hermione Granger

-Mucho gusto

Ella asintió afable.

-¿Dónde vives? –preguntó Harry, fascinado por su belleza.

-En las afueras de la ciudad -dijo Hermione con humildad, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por una hermosa bata de seda.

-Fue mi ama de llaves –se apresuró a decir Harry antes de que la hermosa castaña pensará mal de él.

Ella sonrió aún contemplando la bata, algo tan bonito solamente podía pertenecer a una princesa.

-Era de mi esposa -dijo Harry, señalando una foto de una mujer pelirroja-. Falleció hace un año.

-Lo siento.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa y cambió el tema.

-¿Tienes hambre, pequeña?

Ella asintió sin querer mencionar cuanta hambre tenía. Harry llamó a su ama de llaves y Hermione pronto tuvo ante sus ojos un verdadero banquete.

-Come todo lo que quieras –dijo Harry al tiempo que le ofrecía un plato de porcelana con lomo y ensalada.

Hermione probó la comida, estaba deliciosa. Harry se sirvió un poco y tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Tengo que agradecerte por haber salvado mi vida –dijo Harry inesperadamente mientras comían.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-Fuiste tú quien me salvo, no tengo palabras para agradecer toda tu generosidad.

-Hermione, no puedes imaginar lo que tu presencia trajo a mi vida -dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos-. Cuando mi esposa falleció me sentí desesperado y sin ganas de seguir viviendo. Anoche pensaba dar fin a mis días cuando te encontré…

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Gracias por ser el milagro que me salvó. Cuando te vi en la calle, estabas cubierta de nieve y temblabas... Y en ese momento, sólo tuve el impulso de querer ayudarte. Tenía que protegerte y ponerte a salvo del frío de invierno.

-¿Por qué? Si soy una extraña.

Él se encogió de hombros, nunca antes había experimentado ese sentimiento de sobreprotección.

-Quizás porque tú me hiciste darme cuenta que siempre existe un motivo para seguir viviendo.

La castaña le dedicó una mirada tierna sin poder creer que de repente se había convertido en la heroína de su ángel.

-Gracias, Hermione -dijo él, acercándose y besando su frente con cautela.

Ella sonrió al tiempo que el corazón de Harry, inexplicablemente, comenzaba a latir a un ritmo desconocido.

-Gracias a ti por haberme ayudado, Harry.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

A pesar de las palabras del ojiverde, ella sabía que siempre guardaría gratitud, cariño y respeto por aquel hombre que la había rescatado de la nieve.

-Harry, tengo que irme, mi padre seguramente estará enojado por mi ausencia.

-¿Enojado? Si yo fuera tuviera una hija tan bonita como tú, estaría muy preocupado.

Ella desvió la mirada, sonrojándose.

-Tu padre seguramente debe de estar buscándote

-No lo creo -dijo ella con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?

Hermione guardó silencio, no quería hablar de ello.

-Me gustaría que confiarás en mí -dijo el muchacho, acercándose y tomándola de la mano.

Ella siguió sin hablar, Harry observó la pequeña mano que sostenía. Tenía callos y la piel estaba discretamente áspera.

-¿A qué te dedicas? -preguntó Harry.

-Cultivo plantas para venderlas -dijo ella, retirando su mano. Seguramente él estaba acostumbrando a tratar con chicas finas de manos delicadas y uñas pintadas.

Harry acarició con sus dedos la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Qué clase de plantas?

-Principalmente flores, pero ahora tengo que esperar a que llegue la primavera para que los capullos de las rosas comiencen a abrir

-¿Y cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Ella señaló las Flores de Navidad que estaban sobre la chimenea.

-¿Qué curioso? También son mis favoritas

Ella rió sintiéndose feliz.

-¿Sabes qué sin haberte visto antes siento que te conozco de toda la vida?- dijo Harry, sintiéndose hechizado con su risa.

Hermione sentía lo mismo y de alguna manera Harry lo supo, porque se inclinó y apoyó sus labios contra los de ella, en una suave caricia sobre su boca.

Fue un beso muy tierno, apenas el roce de los labios, pero Harry sintió que volvía a sentir la vida dentro de si.

-Nunca antes me habían besado –confesó Hermione con un fino rubor en las mejillas.

Él se inclinó cariñoso y la besó nuevamente.

Al separarse, los dos se miraron a los ojos, no había nada más que decir, el sentimiento que los embargaba decía más que cualquier palabra.

-Tengo que irme -dijo Hermione finalmente.

Harry sabía que no podía dejarla ir de su vida.

-Espera, te llevaré a tu casa, hablaré con tu padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero seguir viéndote, si tú me lo permites.

* * *

Harry se estacionó enfrente de la casa de Hermione, bajó del auto y fue abrir la puerta de la chica.

Hermione lo condujo al interior de la casa, Harry sonrió al descubrir en el pequeño patio de la vivienda varias macetas con la tierra abonada.

-¿Dónde andabas, Hermione?

Ella pegó un brinco al escuchar la ruda voz de su padre, Harry por el contrario, dio varios pasos al frente para presentarse.

-Señor Granger -dijo Harry, tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Quién es usted? -exclamó el hombre con desconfianza.

-Harry Potter

El padre de Hermione volteó a ver a su hija duramente.

-Hermione, ¿me permitirías hablar con tu padre un momento? -preguntó Harry.

Ella lo miró dudosa, pero los ojos de Harry nuevamente le hicieron saber que podía confiar en él.

-Estaré afuera.

La chica salió.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, señor Potter? -preguntó el padre.

-Tiene usted una hija maravillosa -dijo Harry.

-¿Maravillosa? Usted debió haber conocido a mi mujer, ella si era una mujer maravillosa. Hermione no es más que una niña que sólo sabe dar problemas.

Harry negó con la cabeza. ¿Es que ese señor no veía la joya que tenía?

-Mi esposa murió -dijo el señor Granger, ahogando su pena en la bebida.

-Lo sé.

-¡No! No tiene la menor idea. Usted no sabe nada de la vida.

-Señor Granger, yo también sé lo que es perder una esposa.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido antes de beber un trago.

-Es usted muy joven para ser viudo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Anoche encontré a su hija congelada entre la nieve -dijo Harry mirando al hombre con dureza.

El padre de Hermione se limitó a asentir.

-¿Quiere dinero por su ayuda? No tenemos.

-¡No! Si estoy aquí es porque quiero ayudarlo.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

-Tiene que dejar de tomar... Yo puedo pagar una clínica de rehabilitación.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-A cambio de que Hermione tenga el padre que merece -dijo Harry quitándole la botella de alcohol.

El señor Granger lo miró sorprendido.

-Por favor, acepte. Su hija merece lo mejor.

Quince minutos después, Harry salió de la casa, Hermione estaba regando sus macetas. El sonrió al verla, a pesar de la sencillez de su ropa, se veía hermosa. Ella se giró y lo miró con la confianza de una niña.

-Tu padre quiere verte -informó Harry

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Él te contará.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender. Harry acarició sus cabellos castaños antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-Todo va a estar bien -murmuró Harry, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa... Una sonrisa que hizo saber a Hermione, que nunca más volvería a sentir frío.

* * *

Gracias por leer

Saludos

Peeveshp


End file.
